Dreamin'
by SPEEEEEEEAK
Summary: What happens immediately after Rose is transported into the alternate universe, and the Doctor's coming to get her. Sonfic to Extraordinary Girl from American Idiot. RosexTen. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: So, I'm back! And currently writing for Doctor Who! This is a songfic about Rose and the Doctor, set to part of Extraordinary Girl from the American Idiot soundtrack. I'm taking some creative license with the plot, but hopefully you'll still like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>She's all alone again<br>Wiping the tears from her eyes  
>Some days it's not worth trying<br>Some days she feels like dying  
>She gets so sick of crying.<em>

* * *

><p>That white wall. The wall separating her from everything she knew. And from the man she loved. Her fist was bruised and purple from pounding on that evil barrier. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from her hysteric cries. Her body shook with emotion and pain as she collapsed against the wall and slid down, down, down into blackness.<p>

_She's all alone again_

Rose Tyler sat up in bed, panicked and completely awake. Her eyes adjusted to the darkened room around her, and she slumped back onto her pillow, feeling drained and depressed. It had been almost two months since she had lost the best thing in her life—her Doctor. These dreams, the horrid dreams of that equally horrid day, had haunted her nightly. She was becoming a ghost: she couldn't eat, she couldn't bring herself to go out of the house, and she couldn't sleep for very long because of her reoccurring dream. Rose rolled over onto her side and stared at the alarm clock next to her bed. She watched the minutes slowly tick by until she couldn't stand it any more, and she got up out of bed.

After throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans, Rose quietly left her house, being careful not to wake her snoring parents. She walked into town and sat on a low stone wall near the water. It took her a few moments of staring out at the glassy surface to remember that this was where the TARDIS had landed when she and the Doctor had come here so long ago. Her breath caught in her throat. _Her Doctor…_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

Rose couldn't stop them. They fell down her face, soaking her cheeks. Her Doctor was gone. She was trapped here and he was off jetting around the universe in his magical blue box. Without her. Rose rocked back and forth on the stone wall, staring at the sky, hoping, praying for him to appear among the stars and come flying down to rescue her. Her knight in shining armour—her mad man in that wonderful blue box.

_Some days it's not worth trying_

Rose dragged herself home and collapsed on the couch. She had curled into a ball and was just drawing a large over her with the intention of trying to sleep for a bit when Mickey came into the room carrying two large mugs of coffee. He sat one down firmly in front of her and sat down in the arm chair next to her head.

"What do you want?" Rose muttered, trying to hide from him under the blanket. "Oh no," Mickey said, pulling the blanket away from her and pointing at the mug. "Drink."

Rose glared at him but sat up and began sipping at the scalding liquid.

"So, wanna go hit the shops today?" Mickey asked tentatively. "We could get chips?" _"That was our first date." "We had chips."_

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so." "Aww, c'mon, Rose. You have to get out of this house. Stop moping already!"

Rose was shooting daggers by this point, and anyone else would have been absolutely terrified. She slammed the ceramic cup down on the table and lay down on the sofa, her back facing Mickey.

"I'm not going."

"Rose, you have to try to move on!"

"No."

_Some days she feels like dying_

The wall again. The tears, the screams. Then a strange whirring noise. And a voice. So familiar, yet so far away. Calling her name. Rose awoke with a start again, but the voice didn't stop with her dream ending.

Rose leapt to her feet and dashed to the door, looking around her front yard for that glorious sight. Nothing. Jackie Tyler came up behind her daughter.

"What is it sweetie?" "I can hear it!" Rose cried, still searching the sky. Jackie frowned. "There's nothing there love. Come inside and I'll make you some tea."

"You can't hear it?" Rose asked, dejected. Jackie shook her head. "What do you hear?" "The Doctor's voice!" "But I don't hear it." "He's calling my name!" Rose cried, finally realising what was happening.

"There's nothing there that I can hear," Jackie said firmly, pulling her daughter inside and shutting the door hard. The sound didn't leave Rose's though, and she glared at her mother. "He's gone, Rose. You're not going to see him again." Jackie left to go make tea and Rose buried her face in her arms. The tears were back.

_She gets so sick of crying._

Rose had followed the voice in her head to Bad Wolf Bay with her family. As she had stood on the hard packed beach, searching for a sign as to why she had come, the Doctor finally materialized in front of her. It was _her_ Doctor, and, for the first time in months, Rose felt happy.

But their encounter had ended so quickly. He faded away into nothingness, leaving his last words, "Rose Tyler," hanging in the air. Tears streamed down her face, but this time Rose didn't bother to wipe them away. Knowing that he was still alive had helped her. his face burned in her mind. She would go on to do great things. She would make him proud.


End file.
